


We're going to be okay.

by TheUnknownShadow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownShadow/pseuds/TheUnknownShadow
Summary: Kara and Lena haven't talked to each other since defeating Lex. After a while, Kara has had enough and went to pay Lena a visit at L-Corp.How will their meeting go?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	We're going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! just stressed because of college and wanted to write something short. hope everyone is staying safe and okay. xoxo

Kara didn’t know what to do, what to say or how to act. So, there she is, standing at the door watching her, too afraid to take another step, too much of a coward to call her out and too mesmerized by the beauty of love of her life. It must have been a few minutes of just Kara standing by the open door of Lena’s office and staring at Lena’s back as the brunette was on the balcony and enjoying the night view. 

It’s probably nearing 2 am and no one is at the office, just them and only them. It’s been so long since they have talked, so long since they have been in each other’s presence and Kara yearns for it. Every night she sleeps with the thought of holding the brunette in her arms and whisper ever sweet loving words to Lena. Kara’s desperate, she’s wants it, a little bit too much perhaps to be the one the brunette goes to when she’s having a difficult time, to be the one she calls when she’s happy or sad, to be the one Lena loves unconditionally, to be the one who put a smile on Lena’s face and be the one that makes Lena laughs. It’s absolutely so fucking pathetic Kara thinks. A scoff leaves her lips as she continues to watch her ex best friend from behind like a creep. 

Her feet, too heavy to move forward after everything they have been through she’s still an idiot and a fucking coward. Their falling out had destroyed Kara. After defeating Lex, after working together, it just happens that they haven’t met again after that. Kara thought they were fine, she thought they’ve went past everything and is starting fresh but she was wrong. A day after they defeated Lex, they all stayed home without celebrating because everyone was so tired so she didn’t think much of it. Then days went by and she heard nothing from Lena, and weeks went by, her messages went unanswered and calls declined. 

Kara understood the message, which is why she didn’t dare to step foot to L-Corp. Until now, she’s held it in long enough Kara thinks. She’s given Lena and herself space to think about everything. Kara takes a deep breath in as she continues to stare at Lena’s silhouette through the window inside of her office, the night wind gently blowing Lena’s hair makes her look much more ethereal and unreal. 

It hurts, to not be able to just wrap her arms around Lena’s waist and melt into the warmness of their bodies. Kara takes a few step forward and twist the knob of the balcony door. As the cold breeze hits her body, Lena turns her head to the sound of the creaking door as if she had expected Kara’s arrival, as if she knows Kara had been there all along. 

With a gentle and knowing smile Lena says “ hey “ and Kara thinks that maybe....maybe all they needed was a little time apart to be okay.

" hey " Kara replies and thinks to herself.

We’re going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> promise I'll update my other works soon.


End file.
